


Not even Machiavelli's presence could ruin it

by shinebrightlikeanimon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sunsets, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/pseuds/shinebrightlikeanimon
Summary: A calm moment in Venezia.





	Not even Machiavelli's presence could ruin it

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I found in my wip pile while spring cleaning. I dustied it off, corrected some sentences and spelling, and here you are.

”This city isn’t Firenze”, said Volpe. He sat upon the ledge of a bridge, looking out at the lagoon. The sun was settling, all the fishermen were returning from the open sea, and the city of Venice was calming down. It was beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful, not even Machiavelli’s presence could ruin it.

”It isn’t Firenze. But it’s…” Niccolò trailed off. He probably didn’t know what he could say. Machiavelli was eloquent, but sometimes even he faltered in the face of such a view.

La Volpe wanted to snicker, but it would ruin this moment. This moment was precious. He settled on a content smile.

”I’m surprised that I shall miss this city. Rival cities and all that”, La Volpe said after a moment of silence.

”Heh, yes indeed.”

La Volpe looked at Niccolò, who was completely captured by the sunset. In moments like these, when they weren’t arguing over assassin business and politics, his companionship with Niccolò was evident. It made him wonder why they ever argued so intensely.

La Volpe touched Machiavelli’s shoulder to get his attention. Their gazes met, and he held it steadily. He didn’t know exactly if this moment pushed him to it or if it was of his own desire. Whatever it was, it seared into his mind. He took ahold of Niccolò’s jaw, bent forward and let their lips touch. It was simple, but perfect. When they parted, they shared a tiny smile. They sat there by the docks until the sun had entirely passed down the horizon. A moment later they were gone. Gone back into the dark crooks and alleys of Venice. Together.


End file.
